The problem of distracted walking is a relatively new one. Each year, more and more people are injured as a result of texting, talking or listening to music while on their cell phones. According to data from the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA), nearly 5,000 pedestrians were killed and an estimated 76,000 injured in traffic collisions in the United States in 2012; nearly one death every 2 hours and an injury every 7 minutes. The issue has become such a problem that some towns, such as Fort Lee, N.J., have banned texting while walking. If caught texting while jaywalking in that town, violators face an $85 fine. In London, England, some lamp posts have been padded in order to protect the large numbers of people using their mobile devices while walking. Even New York City has lowered the speed limit in some areas as a way to help cut down on the number of pedestrian injuries. Arkansas, Illinois, and New York have all tried unsuccessfully to ban using a mobile device while walking.
Common risks associated with distracted walking include: injuring someone else, tripping, sprains, strains, fractures, cuts, bruises, broken bones, concussions, brain injuries, spinal cord injuries, and death. In 2008, more than 1,000 people were injured seriously enough to seek medical attention at the emergency room as a result of texting and walking—double the year previous (which was double the year previous as well). In 2010, researchers at The Ohio State University estimated that 1,500 pedestrians were treated in emergency rooms for injuries related to using their cell phones while walking; an increase of 50% from just two years prior.
A study published in 2012 by researchers from New York's Stony Brook University found that those who texted while walking were 60 percent more likely to veer off line than non-texters. Scientists call the phenomenon “inattentive blindness.” The human brain has evolved to only be able to adequately focus attention on one task at a time.
When Safe Sound Family analyzed the data in the Consumer Product Safety Commission's (CPSC) National Electronic Injury Surveillance System (NEISS)—which estimates the number of injuries nationwide based on reports by 100 participating hospitals—it was found that there were nearly 5,000 estimated cases of injuries caused by phones and phone accessories that occurred on roads or highways and in other public places (not at home) that were treated in hospital in the United States in 2013. The number of actual injuries caused by distracted walking is bound to be quite higher than this, as the data from the CPSC only looked at those injuries which resulted in medical treatment at a participating hospital, and minor injuries were likely treated at home or another medical treatment facility not included in the reporting data. There is also the stigma and shame associated with reporting an injury in which one is partially at fault, and so some people may not have been upfront with the fact that they were using a mobile device when their injury occurred.
In addition to texting while walking, talking, checking email, using social networking apps and even playing games all contribute to the problem of distracted pedestrians.
According to data via the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration, the highest percentage of pedestrian deaths relative to all traffic fatalities occurs in New York City (51%), Los Angeles (42%) and Chicago (30%). After years of decline, pedestrian deaths have started to increase since 2009, and while there is no reliable data directly related to cell phone use, experts speculate that the increase is due in part to distracted users on their cell phones while walking.
Researchers from Ohio State University found that young people (under the age of 25) are more likely to be injured while on their cell phones, and men are more likely than women to be injured while using a mobile device. Their statistics showed that talking on the phone made up about 69 percent of injuries, while texting only accounted for about 9 percent.
One of only a few studies focusing on the issue, found that although pedestrian injuries overall had dropped, ER visits tripled between 2004 and 2010 for pedestrians using cell phones. No doubt as more data is collected on the issue, the numbers of those affected by distracted walking will continue to rise.
Augmented reality software which “films” a user's surroundings currently exist; for example, the following apps: Type While Walk: https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/type-while-walk/id721584816?mt=8; and Walking Text: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.andpi.walktext. There are, however, problems associated with these apps. For instance, when such an app is in activated, the user only has a view of his or her feet, as depicted in FIG. 10, or, if the user wants to “see” what is in front of his or her, must hold his or her smartphone straight outward at a 90° angle from their body; an uncomfortable position which quickly results in fatigue to the user's arm.
There is a need, therefore, to make smartphones “smarter” for users when walking. More particular, a device capable of providing the user with an image of his or her immediate surroundings while the user is walking and texting (or using an app) that is natural for the user (increasing user compliance) and does not cause the user fatigue.